Worshiped like Winchesters
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Dean had no trouble getting women to fall at his feet. They worshiped him...he worshiped their bodies. But Sam's the one who needs to learn to better control his godlike qualities. The Halliwells have always been good teachers. ChrmdXSPN Sequel to WiW
1. Did you get anything?  Yeah, frostbite

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I own neither Charmed nor Supernatural. I do own a CD with songs from Supernatural though, that I am listening to right now. "It's the heat of the moment…" (I do not own Asia or their songs either.)

A/n: After a long enough wait, here it is! I've finally started fleshing out the sequel to my first SPN/Chrmd fic. I'm really excited for this fic! I have so many ideas written down and planned that I can't wait for everyone to see. I hope people enjoy this one as much as they did WiW. And I totally did not mean to make both stories start with a "w". The title for this one just came to me one night and I had to use it; it was perfect. So here we go, on to chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Did you get anything? Yeah, frostbite.

Sam sat alone at the bar, an open, but untouched beer in front of him. He had not even taken a sip of his alcohol and yet he felt the throbbing migraine that only a thorough hangover could produce. Too bad his head forgot that the getting drunk part happens before the getting sick part. If only Sam Winchester was lucky enough to have consumed enormous amounts of alcohol the night before, unfortunately this hangover was caused by fitful sleeping and frightening nightmares.

The hunter pressed his fingers to his forehead, attempting to massage some of the pain away. Lingering images from his dreams began to fade into the back of his mind and some of the throbbing dulled. He was able to open his eyes and vaguely concentrate on the activity around him.

He spotted Dean near the stage at the back of the bar; the older Winchester was charming a young brunette in red. From the body language of the two people, Sam deduced that his brother's tricks were paying off. The brothers locked eyes for a second and Dean winked before focusing his attention back to the brunette. Sam finally took a sip of his beer, smirking.

Twenty minutes later, the stool next to Sam became occupied. Dean Winchester was grinning in a supremely satisfied way.

"Now that was an entirely enjoyable conversation right there," Dean told Sam. He pulled a small slip of paper from his leather jacket and dangled the brunette's phone number in front of Sam. "How about you, Mr. Warm and Fuzzy, any luck?"

"Dean," started Sam.

"Let me guess, nothing. Come on Sammy-boy. We just finished up a hunt and now we're here to celebrate. Let yourself go a bit. Get some numbers. Meet some chicks. You need to release some stress; sex is the best medicine for that."

"Dean."

"Don't look at me like some pitiful charity case. What is going on with you Sam?"

"I've been having these dreams lately…"

"Don't. Stop right there, Sam. I don't wanna hear anything about some crazy psychic visions you've been having. So shut up, have a beer, and let's try to pretend you're normal for once. Well, as normal as our lives can get anyway."

"But Dean, these aren't like the other things I've seen. These are intense, end-of-the-world type images. I keep seeing powerful creatures, ancient battles, and bodies lying in the sand. I don't think we can afford to ignore these visions. Dean, we have to do something."

"Well, do these 'visions' tell you a name or place where all this Armageddon stuff is gonna go down?"

"The only thing I can see clear enough is the name of some museum in San Francisco. I wrote it down the first time I had the dream." Sam sticks his hands in the pockets of his large jacket and rifles around for a bit until he pulls out a scrap of paper from his left pocket. "Here. de Young Museum." He hands the sheet, ripped from a page of motel stationary, to his brother.

The eldest Winchester glanced at his brother's scribbles. "Let me guess, you've already looked up the address too."

"Didn't have to," replied Sam. "I've been to the place before. I had to do some research there for one of my classes."

"Aren't you just the big man on campus."

"Dean, I went Stanford Law." Sam knew he may not have been the most important student on that campus, but he knew he was smart enough to be the 'big man in the bar'.

"Yeah, yeah. We both know about your big success at Harvard."

"Stanford."

"I know. I remember exactly where you ran off to when you wanted to escape dad and me, Sammy."

"…Not you Dean, just dad…and the job. But now that he's dead…"

"You can escape him forever," Dean interrupted his brother's train of thought.

Sam sighed. "Let's not do this right now, Dean. My head already hurts enough as it is."

"What? Little Sammy can't hold his liquor?"

This time the younger hunter decided to ignore the latest remark thrown his way. Dean noticed the way his brother reacted to his words so Dean let it go and moved the conversation in a different direction.

"Alright," he declared. "We'll do it."

"You mean you're actually listening to me? We're going to California?"

"We'll go…_After_, I show that brunette the night of her young life. I am definitely getting me a piece of that cherry pie."

"Dean," but Sam's brother simply smirked at him and walked off to meet the girl in the red dress.

* * *

Wyatt threw another sheet of paper down on the coffee table in front of him. A rapidly growing pile of bills and other important documents was sitting in the conservatory with the eldest Halliwell. He would glance over one sheet, reading the meaningful bits, and then he would set it down to pick up the next one. Sitting on the couch beside him, Chris went through the bills just like his brother.

"Did you see this bill for the new air conditioning unit at the club?" Chris waved the document at Wyatt. The older witch nodded his head.

"It cost us a pretty penny, sure, but P3 really needed it. The place isn't as young as it use to be, and how are we suppose to book big name talent if they start to melt as soon as they begin performing?" remarked Wyatt.

"Well mom's restaurant has been doing extremely well recently," Chris said, "maybe we can use some of the extra profit for some renovations for the club."

"Sounds good." Another sheet went into the pile.

Just then, the youngest of the three siblings shuffled into the room. Despite the usual climate, heat and humidity, Melinda Halliwell had wrapped herself in long, plaid pants and a solid, white lone-sleeved shirt. Her brothers were able to see her shivering through the warm material though, and this caused them to worry. She walked over to them and flung herself down on the couch, wilting into the cushions. Wyatt and Chris shared a look, speaking with their eyes (a talent the two brothers had fostered into mere perfection throughout their childhood) to say that one of them needed to ask Melinda what was going on.

"Morning sunshine," Chris started. "You do know it's sunny out, right? We live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes below 75 degrees at this time of year."

"Why do you look so cold, Mel? Are you coming down with something?" Wyatt voiced both his and his brother's actually concerns.

Another shiver and a sigh escaped the female witch. "I woke up so drenched in sweat that I was freezing and shivering, so if these clothes keep me warm enough until I can make it into a hot shower then so be it."

"Is your room that hot? We haven't had any trouble with the heat," said Wyatt.

"No, I'm not sweating from the heat. It's these nightmares I've been having lately. Premonitions that wake me up in the middle of the night, my body in a cold sweat. Images of sand and heat, blood and battles."

Chris looked even more worried when his sister told them what was actually going on with her. "What do you think these visions are trying to tell you?"

"That something big is coming our way."

"That doesn't sound good," put in the eldest Halliwell.

Chris agreed. "When you see trouble, with our luck, you usually find big trouble."

"It comes with the legacy." Melinda sighed again. "Even though I can only get a hazy sense of what is what during my nightmares, I can definitely be certain of one thing. All of the images are centered on one place, Egypt. Something _is_ coming and it has to do with either something from Egypt or someone."

"Egypt? Are you sure?" Wyatt asked. His younger sister nodded, wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter.

"So, what?" was Chris' response. "We orb on over to Africa and dig for clues?" The middle Halliwell may have been a bit more willing to jump into anything out of the ordinary that came into their lives, but he was always sure to be practical in his jumping.

Melinda finally took this chance to warm her face up with a smile; the brothers took this as an indicator that she knew something she could not wait to share.

"There's really no need to travel to Egypt, since Egypt has already travelled to us," a quizzical answer to Chris' questions. "The local museum just brought in a new exhibit that explores all the wonders of Egypt, past and present. I was thinking less orbing and more, time for an extra informative self-guided fieldtrip," explained the young witch.

A collective shudder went through the Underworld when three Halliwell's started smiling.

To be continued…

A/n: So just got back from a nice relaxing vacation in the Florida sun. I'm feeling quite refreshes and recharged. School is only a few weeks away and I can see work getting closer and closer to being done with. And since I'm feeling so fantastic the sequel to _Witch in White_ gets to finally be published, starting with chapter 1, which I hope everyone just enjoyed. My plan for the rest of the summer is to update on Thursdays. It may not be every Thursday, but it should at least be every other Thursday. If you do not see a new chapter on a Thursday, don't fret. I also usually have Saturdays free and may be in the mood to do more fleshing out and updating on those days. I hope everyone continues to enjoy and leave their more than lovely comments.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	2. So dig a little deeper

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I'm practically dying because I have yet to own season 5 of Supernatural on DVD (Why can't September come sooner?), but I still do not own the rights to Supernatural or Charmed.

A/n: Did you know that "worshiped" can be spelled with one or two "p"'s? Apparently! I rather like it with the two "p"'s, but it is most often spelled with the one. So I'll use the one "p" to be more precise. Yes, I know that was random but when I started writing this I had a real hard time decided which way I wanted to spell "worshiped". Anyway…this chapter was actually finished on Thursday and I was ready to post it but then I was reading it over again to make sure it was really ready. I actually felt weird about some bits so I set it aside to re-edit and post later. And by a stroke of luck, I got Friday off of work so chapter 2 only had to be one day late! Enough of my excuses, legitimate, but excuses. I really wanted to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You're all so amazing, each and every time! Plus I love all that fav this story or any of my other stories. So great. I also love anyone who reads it but doesn't get the chance to review or fav. You're still quite awesome in my book. I'm happy for anyone that enjoys it. So I now present to you chapter 2!

Chapter 2: So dig a little deeper

Both Wyatt and Chris had realized right away what Melinda was truly trying to say when she had talked about a special tour of the museum. The way their sister's eyes had glinted told them all they needed to know about the thoughts and images that had cropped up in her brain. She had smiled and they had smiled, telling Melinda she had gotten the answers she was looking for. So three and a half minutes after midnight: the two Halliwell brothers orbed into a locked down museum.

* * *

Three and a half minutes, plus twenty-two seconds, after midnight: the one Halliwell sister saw the last traces of her brothers disappear from the Manor, white and blue lights melting away. A minute later, Melinda headed up the stairs to the attic in order to do the research she promised Wyatt she would do since he wanted her to stay home as backup. The Book of Shadows was already open and waiting for her.

Though she wanted answers to the questions her nightmares posed, no magical breeze flipped the tanned pages of the book, but Melinda shivered as if she herself felt a breeze. She sighed and snatched the corner of the right page, turning to an excerpt on ghosts. She turned another page. She shivered again. The visions were still affecting her body's internal temperature.

'_I just need to make the right connections, sort the images out and understand what trouble they're trying to warn me about,'_ thought the young witch.

Melinda passed around the book to walk towards the old couch still kept in the attic. First she grabbed a remote off the cushions and then she grabbed a blanket off the arm. While she was wrapping herself up in the blanket, she used the remote to turn on the TV. Back when Chris spent more time studying his Magic School homework than his regular homework, he had brought the small black television into the attic so that he could practice his magic and ignore the real world all at the same time. He even tried to live in the attic for a while but he could not manage a sixth day sleeping on the worn out couch.

It only got the local channels, so Melinda settled for the late night news on channel three. When she heard the news anchor speak up, she dropped the remote back on the couch and walked over to the book once again. Now the blanket kept her from shivering in nonexistent breezes.

The younger Halliwell figured her siblings would take a worthy amount of time to carefully search the museum for clues, so she decided to take her time examining the magical information she had inherited. She scanned paragraphs, poems, and potion ingredients, attempting to conjure connections to her visions. She would bite her lip whenever something seemed like it could be helpful, but probably really was not. This went on for a quiet, except for the sighs of a young witch and the aging pages, ten minutes. But suddenly the part of her brain sort of listening to the TV, took full control and brown eyes zoned in on the news anchor.

"Ever since the sarcophagi were discovered in Egypt seven months ago, archaeologists and scientists have spent hours trying to figure out a complex mechanism that seems to be some sort of padlock, keeping the elaborate coffins shut. It wasn't until the contents of the tomb, including the sarcophagi, arrived here in San Francisco to be placed on exhibit that someone finally unraveled the mystery that prevented the anthropological community from seeing just who was buried in such a furtive way," the graying male reporter went on.

"A local mystery man stopped by the museum two days ago to tell the curator that he could open the coffins easily. According to inside sources, the man apparently had a snake with him and when he spoke a bizarre poem, the snake somehow made its way into one of the sarcophagi through a previously undiscovered hole, unlocking it from the inside. Instantly, both sarcophagi sprang open. The scientists, who had been too busy watching the sarcophagi, looked up to thank the strange man, but it seems he vanished, as if straight into thin air.

"No one knows the identity of the man who cracked an ancient Egyptian puzzle when a team of highly trained professionals could not, and efforts to investigate where he came from have turned up nothing. Regardless of the mysterious circumstances, the museum decided to display the now open coffins with the mummies still inside for the first time today. The exhibit was well attended and the curator hopes that the good fortune will continue for the future. The search for the man and his lucky snake will continue in the meantime."

The news anchor's partner, a busty, blonde female smiled and put her two cents in, "Looks like people don't just learn about mysteries of the past, but also the present at the de Young museum."

Melinda heard the words "de Young" pushed out of the speakers on the TV to reach her ears and her mind pulled her into a new premonition.

* * *

Dean held up a small penlight to shine on the lock to make up for the lack of moonlight that usually accompanied Sam's pick-locking skills. The younger Winchester carefully maneuvered his tools around the metal mechanisms and at exactly five minutes past midnight: the two hunters had broken into the museum. They entered quietly, only the muted sound of clothes rustling, and began to search around for the entrance to the correct exhibit.

To be continued…

A/n: This chapter is slightly shorter than normal but I needed to end at certain places so that I could gather the writing, and my thoughts, together at a more productive point. Still, enjoy it. It was enjoyable to write. Especially since I listened to an old CD of REO Speedwagon that my mom just gave me for the whole time I was writing this. Please be kind and review. Hopefully I'll see ya'll again next Thursday.

Be seeing you in the other side of the rain

-ROMS


	3. Who, who are you?

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I just figured out what I'm going to buy with my Amazon gift card, and it's not the rights to Supernatural or Charmed. (It is however, SPN season 5 on DVD!)

A/n: On to chapter 3! I was actually writing this chapter at work while I should have been working. But standing in the same place for hours on end without many people to talk too gets pretty boring. Thus I began writing fanfiction! And here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Who-who are you?

"Hey Sammy, lookit this guy," Sam Winchester glanced over to his right to see his brother pointing towards a rather large and impressive looking Greek statue. "What a dorky looking hat," smirked Dean. "I'd hate to be that guy, forced to walk around with wings coming out of my head."

"That's Hermes, Dean. Messenger to the Greek Gods, and also the God of Mischief. You two actually have a lot in common. He got into trouble just as much as you do."

"Shuddap smart-ass."

Sam shook his head and kept walking right past his brother and the statue. There was silence for a small moment before the younger hunter could hear the soft clunking of Dean's boots as the elder hunter started walking.

"…Still wouldn't wear the hat, though." Only Dean.

"Come on," Sam said. "We're here for the Egyptian exhibit. Not the Greek and Roman one. So stop sight-seeing and let's get moving."

* * *

"Did you see Mel's face when you told her not to come?" implored Chris. "She definitely wasn't very happy with you Wy."

"She was gone for two years," Wyatt started, as the two of them continued wandering the halls of the darkened museum, "off on her own since the one year she managed to put in at Magic School after she graduated from high school. She left us behind to sit around and worry what might happen to her. Now she's only been home for a few months. When she stays home, I at least know she's mostly safe. Keeping her there gives me peace of mind, and if she grows to resent me for it, fine, at least she'll be alive to hate me."

"Mel's pretty capable of taking care of herself," countered Chris. "She proved that by doing just fine without us for those two years. She's a Halliwell."

"She's our sister. Don't deny that you worried about her too."

"Of course I worried about her, Wy," the younger Halliwell rolled his green eyes. "Which is why I managed to call her every week to check up on her. But I didn't demand she come home; I gave her the space she needed in order to figure out where she stood with dad. Mel wanted to get away from our lives for a while so I let her."

Wyatt agreed that his brother had some good points, but that did not stop the Twice-Blessed from letting out his more motherly side (Chris had once deemed it the Piper Persona).

"Giving her space didn't stop her from coming home crying to us," he stated.

"Yeah, well, hunters are never the most socially adept creatures," Chris replied. "Considering our family's history, we're lucky the Halliwells have only run into a small number of them in the last century."

"Definitely lucky," agreed Wyatt. The brothers kept walking.

_

* * *

Melinda watched as the demon entered the museum, approached the curator, and was then taken to a back room filled with a small group of other people. She saw the snake slither around a demon arm in fluid, shifting movements. She quietly observed the awe grow on the faces of the scientists standing around in the room. And she watched, holding her breath, well if she could have held her breath in a vision, as one of the detailed sarcophagi slowly crept open. All Melinda saw was a great, dark swirling abyss. The premonition ended when a large emerald snake launched itself out of the darkness towards the terrified witch._

"I _hate_ snakes," groaned Melinda, shivering under the musty blanket. "But I bet that demon is in this book."

Now fully filled with a more concrete purpose, the young woman turned pages with swift fingers. She had only passed five demons and a paragraph about kelpies when she spotted the man in her premonition. He was a low-level demon who specialized in animal manipulation.

"Gotcha, Sertine!"

* * *

"Do you hear chanting?"

"Yeah…it's coming from somewhere right inside the exhibit."

"Alright, we'll go in slowly, me first. You've got my back?"

"What are brothers for?"

"On three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

* * *

The demon was working on mumbling out the second to last line of the domination chant when two hunters entered from the left end of the exhibit and two witches entered from the right end. Instead of ancient Mesopotamian, Sertine bit out an English curse. He stood up from kneeling in front of two Egyptian coffins to confront his enemies. He looked left and he looked right.

* * *

Sam quickly glanced at his brother when he saw the two men just past the creepy chanting man.

"Who are these guys, Dean?"

"I don't know, Sammy."

"What should we do?"

"Keep an eye and a gun on Music Man in the middle and the other eye on our other friends."

Chris watched the exchange happen from across the room. Soon he could sense his brother's thoughts pushing into his own.

'_Friend or foe?'_

'_Not so sure yet,'_ Chris thought back.

'_They've got guns. Cops?'_

'_They look like cops to you?'_ The younger Halliwell could sense an imaginary grimace coming from Wyatt.

'_No. They look like hunters.'_

'_I wasn't going to share that thought.'_

'_Well our main focus is the demon. Let's just make sure the others don't get in the way.' _Wyatt pulled out of Chris' mind and saw the visible nod come from his brother.

While the pairs of brothers decided what to do about each other, Sertine decided his next move. He used the few precious seconds he had where his enemies stood confused, and summoned his favorite animal to control. Almost instantly, a large king cobra shimmered in front of him. A small command in a dead language and the snake was off.

Dean saw the deadly creature make its way towards him, faster than he thought snakes were actually capable of traveling; his gun went off as bullets flew out in short bursts. Each shot was a missed shot. The snake continued to try and reach its target.

The Twice-Blessed knew that with the demon controlling it, the snake would have no trouble dodging lighting quick bullets. He only had seconds to orb in front of the older hunter and fling out his hand to fire a bolt at the snake that killed it with a rapid shot of electricity.

When he saw his brother go to take out the animal, Chris went for the master. He orbed closer to the demon, who had grown angry at the loss of his pet. Chris took no chances and flung out his hand to telekinetically throw the demon into the wall above the sarcophagi. Sertine hit with a heavy thud, then bounced back to land on the floor with an even heavier thud.

When Sam saw the demon rise up to his feet in seconds, the youngest Winchester fired his gun. He managed to hit Sertine twice in the chest. Demon blood poured from fresh, but non-lethal, wounds.

"Ouch," growled out Sertine. "You'll pay for that mortal."

Sertine used his powers again and a group of new and deadly animals appeared. He sent a tiger towards Chris, a wolf for Sam, and a horde of scorpions at Wyatt and Dean. While his animals did the dirty work, Sertine figured he would now have enough time to finish the chant.

Chris orbed out of sight as a huge, clawed paw took a swipe at the spot he had just been occupying.

Sam, bit by bit, backed away from the snarling beast in front of him; he had his gun trained on the wolf the whole time.

Dean moved from behind Wyatt to stand next to the blonde haired man.

"Got any lightning bolts for these freaks?" asked the hunter.

"I have something better in mind, you got any flames?" Wyatt replied.

Dean smirked and pulled out his lighter. "Always."

"Let's torch 'em."

At his words, Dean flipped the top off and flicked the flame on. Once he saw the flame, Wyatt pushed out a wave of telekinetic energy that picked up the fire and spread it out in a blanket of flames. The eldest Winchester stared in shock as the flames surged forward to fry each of the crawling critters.

Just when the last scorpion died, Chris had reappeared behind the tiger and managed to orb it away to a safe place; Sam had aimed just right and shot between the eyes to kill the wolf. The demon had just finished the last line of the chant, completing the ritual.

Since his work was finished, even though it cost him the lives of some of his more precious summons, Sertine allowed himself a malicious grin.

"My animals were cake compared to what's next," he smirked.

"If they were cake," commented Wyatt, "then you're dead meat."

The eldest Halliwell brother formed an energy ball in the palm of his hand. Before Sertine had any chances to react, Wyatt had thrown the ball for the demon to catch. Sertine caught it in his chest. He dropped the smirk while his eyes went wide. A second later, he exploded.

"Nice shot, Wy," Chris said as he walked over to join his brother. "But I wonder what he meant by 'what's next'?"

"It probably isn't anything good," agreed the older witch.

As if his words had summoned it instead of the demon's, a rumble shook the museum and all the males staggered. The source of the shaking seemed to originate from the sarcophagi, causing the brothers to stare at the two coffins. Without warning, the mummies residing in their eternal resting places opened their eyes. An eardrum shattering scream pierced the lower sound of shaking exhibit pieces. Then without just as much warning, the mummies melted into dark clouds of the blackest smoke, flew up into the air, and disappeared out the small crack between a window and its sill. The brothers watched the smoke vanish into a moonless sky.

"It's not anything good," stated Wyatt.

"And I'm kind of inclined to believe you're not all that good either," Dean said.

The Halliwell brothers turned to see the eldest hunter with his gun trained on them. Their eyes turned to one another and then turned back.

"Gun," announced Chris. The gun appeared in his hands in a blur of blue and white.

"How the hell did you just do that?" asked the bewildered hunter.

"The same way I got over here fast enough to save your life," answered Wyatt. "Or did you forget that?"

"What the hell are you, then?"

"We're powerful beings that need to get to work on stopping two other powerful beings that just escaped this museum, from killing innocent people."

"What kind of powerful beings?" Sam wanted to know, as he joined the conversation.

Chris looked right at the younger hunter. "Something you guys usually hunt. We're witches."

His comment got just the reaction he was expecting. Sam trained his gun on the brown haired witch and Dean backed away slightly.

"Then obviously we should kill you. Sammy, shoot them."

"One, do you really think just shooting at us is really going to work? Two, if we intended to hurt you, we'd have done it already. Three, we actually saved your life. And four, we really don't have time for this," Chris exasperatedly explained.

Sam lowered his gun. He was always a sucker for logic, even if his brother was not. "He's right, Dean."

"They're witches Sam! Shoot 'em!"

"Good luck with that, Sam, is it? My brother and I are going to go back home to do some research so that we can actually do some real important work that involves saving lives. The faster we get away from here, the faster we can find out what that demon let out. Then we find those clouds and we kill them."

Loathe as he was to admit it, Dean knew that the witches had valid points. He probably figured that the black smoke that they just saw was a bigger problem than two witches who had actually saved his life. The smoke was more important than the witches right now. He glanced at Sam and the two of them shared a look.

"Not without us," said the hunter. "Sam and I have a lot of experience hunting these types of sons of bitches down and we need to keep an eye on you two. I can't believe these words are going to come out of my mouth, but we'll accept some help from you witches."

"Cause a hunter's help is so valuable," snorted Chris.

"It is sometimes, Chris, and you know it," Wyatt pointed out. "Fine. You can come back to our house with us, but only so that we can make sure you don't get yourselves killed."

Sam knew that comment was going to rile his brother up, so he held the shorter man back.

"We appreciate the help."

"Right," snorted Dean, sarcastically.

"Where's your car? We'll follow you home." The younger Winchester directed his comment towards the eldest Halliwell.

"That's not necessary. Where's your car?"

"Outside. We parked it around back."

Wyatt nodded. "Let's head that way then."

Once Chris gave Dean back his gun (Dean was still mad about the whole situation but at least now he had his gun as comforting reassurance), the two sets of brothers started heading out of the museum to get to where Dean had stashed the Impala. Sam and Dean walked next to each other, while Chris and Wyatt walked next to each other. The Winchesters watched the Halliwells and the Halliwells watched the Winchesters.

Even though he felt eyes on him, Chris leaned towards his brother.

"I can't wait to see Mel's face when she sees what you brought home," whispered the less powerful witch.

To be continued…

A/n: WOW! That is a long chapter! I can't believe how long it is! But it's better that I made it long and not too short. At first I thought I was going to have to make it really short but then I got some ideas to make it flow into a long chapter. You guys get a long chapter this week because I probably won't update next week since I'll be on the road and won't have internet access. And I know this chapter is heavy on dialog, but it kind of had to happen like that. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it and don't forget to leave more lovely reviews! Thanks for all the others I have been receiving!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain

-ROMS

P.S. Sertine is the demon's name, if that's at all unclear.


	4. Don't worry, one day you'll learn

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I continue to not own neither Supernatural nor Charmed.

A/n: It's weird to be back at school. Good, but weird. I got so use to being absolutely, dreadfully lazy for days on end. Ah, well, that's life! Now that school's started though, I might have some trouble updating weekly. We'll see how things work out, just warning you guys now. But who knows, since I'm actually able to do my writing while at work! Sneaky, I know. In the meantime, I present chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Don't worry, one day you'll learn to trust me...they all will.

"Dammit! I hate witches!" Dean cursed loudly from the driver's seat of the Impala.

A garbled moan came from the passenger's side, which the eldest Winchester took as a sign of agreement from his brother. Together the two hunters used their knowledge of old age to gently and tediously exit the vehicle. They were both hesitant to stand on their own feet, but nothing would sooth them better than to know they were actually on solid ground. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris shared a look from across the roof of the shiny, metal car.

"What the Hell was _that_?" asked Sam, clutching to the open door.

"_That_, was orbing," Chris informed the queasy Winchesters. "One of our many _useful_ powers as **witches**."

"Don't _ever_ do that again," grunted Dean.

"There's no quicker way to get out of a fight or get to a fight that saves an innocent. You get use to it after awhile. Just be glad you weren't standing this time."

"We won't be around long enough for there to be a next time…and if I get my way, neither will you two **witches**."

The younger Halliwell brother glared at Dean. "We may be _good_ witches, you narrow-minded son of a bitch, but I'm not above kicking your ass," threatened Chris.

"Well you may have all these cool powers, but I still don't think you can take me. You're skinnier than Sammy. And I still have my doubts about _good _witches."

"I don't have to take this from a incompetent little hunter."

"And we don't need help from the likes of you. Let's go Sam."

Dean, who was still leaning heavily on the side of the Impala, glanced at his brother to see if the younger Winchester got the message. Sam returned the look and frowned at the way things were headed.

"I would Dean, if I was sure of myself enough to be able to get into that car and drive away without puking. And if we didn't actually need their help," the taller hunter stated. "Whether we like it or not, they did save your life in that museum back there and they probably have resources available to them that we would never dream of."

"Whether any of us like it or not, we're working together to destroy what ever evil, supernatural creatures came out of those coffins," Wyatt finally spoke, being the Twice Blessed always managed to make his voice seem more valuable and more informed than others'. "Chris, lower your hackles, and you two, watch what you say. We'll do the same. Let's just get inside already."

No one else said anything, but angry words hung in the air, voiced by glares and frowns. The group of men headed towards the bright red house that Wyatt had parked (using his orbing abilities) the Impala in front of. The Halliwells led the way up their front lawn to the ornate, wooden door. The Winchester brothers followed, legs still a bit unsteady.

* * *

Melinda Halliwell was on her way down from the attic when she heard the front door open. She was standing at the top of the stairs to the first floor when she heard her two brothers enter and when she heard two more people enter after. She wasted no time in deciding whether or not she needed to share her news with her siblings; after all, apparently they had news of their own.

"So I suppose I should tell you what I found in the Book?" she said, as she made her way down the steps. "We'll definitely be dealing with a demon, and I'm guessing, very educationally guessing, that he's not the only thing we'll be dealing with…"

Having rounded the corner, looked up to see her brothers, and spotted the Winchesters, the young witch trailed off. It took a couple of seconds for the hunters to recognize her, but even just one second was all Melinda needed to get angry enough to throw out her hands and activate her molecular freezing ability. Sam and Dean froze in the foyer, twin expressions of shock on their immobile faces.

"Okay, so I know you usually like us to tell you beforehand when we bring people over, but you didn't have to freeze them, Mel," Wyatt said. "If they don't like orbing, I can't imagine they'll like being frozen in place."

"Orbing? You're lucky I didn't explode them into little bits of bloody and scorched hunter! They deserve to be blasted where they stand!"

"Mel," Chris tried to calm his enraged sister. The young woman was still standing on the steps, stuck in a rigid, defensive pose; her brown eyes held fire, flecks of red burning in her irises. "None of us are particularly fond of hunters, and these ones definitely take the cake for being absolute assholes, but we don't go around harming innocents."

At his last comment, Melinda began shouting at her older brother. "INNOCENTS? Those two are far from being innocents! Calling them assholes is like giving them compliments!"

Wyatt tried this time, "Why do you hate these men so much, Mel? I can see that it's more than the fact that they're just hunters."

"I hate the Winchesters, Wyatt, because these are the hunters that tried to kill me!"

Shocked at the night's turn of events, Wyatt and Chris shared a look that told one another that it was time for the truth and the explanation they deserved. Both brothers flashed back to the night the brought their sister back home.

"These two were the ones who saved you from that witch's spirit almost a year ago, then turned on you right after they found out you were a witch?" The Twice Blessed pointed at the still frozen Sam and Dean.

"The very same bastards," answered Melinda.

"The Winchesters are the ones that made you call out to us, crying as you demanded we bring you home?"

The youngest witch just nodded with a tight-lipped grimace; her jaw was clenched because she hated the thought that she was now showing more of her emotional weaknesses when it came to that night one year ago. She would not cry now. Her anger was her fiercest weapon against repeating mistakes.

Wyatt was calm, as if the voice of reason during a calamity (most often this was the case during Halliwell family drama), "Mel, just tell us what happened. Please."

"You know the story. First they tried to help me, then they tried to kill me."

"We all know that's not the whole truth. Tell us Mel, we're your brothers. Not only do we deserve the truth, we care about what happens to you. We're not going to judge you."

Melinda sighed, knowing her eldest brother was right. "I just wanted to find dad, remember? About a year ago, I stopped in a small town to visit an old friend for Halloween and ask a family friend for information. On my way to the next town to look for clues about dad's whereabouts, I ran into the Winchesters. Then we ran into a ghost, who happened to be a witch in her former life. The ghost tried attacking me for my powers but those two hunters were able to save me. I figured that staying with them would help me find the ghost and then we could all get rid of it.

"Eventually we did when Dean salted and burned the bones. We were on our way out of the deceased woman's house when a demon of some sort used its powers to try and kill me (apparently they have one nasty demon stalker). Sam and Dean saved me, again, and we went back to their motel. That's when some of our regular type of demons came after me. I was forced to use my magic, exposing my powers in front of Sam and Dean. That's when they turned on me! They didn't even give me a chance to explain! They pointed guns at me; they hated what I was, what I am! They called me a monster, Wy…" Two tears trailed from the young woman's brown eyes. Wyatt and Chris frowned when their sister told them her story of why she suffered.

"Not everyone like us, Mel. It's always been that way," Chris admitted the sad truth of the matter.

"I know… But I liked them; we were friends, sort of. And they understood what we go through everyday. I wanted them to be different."

"But you can't just freeze all your problems," advised Wyatt.

"No, I can't. But I can refuse to work with hunters. We have to get them out of this house. Under no circumstances can they be trusted! The Winchesters only end up hurting people, especially people who can help them. What are they even doing here in the first place?"

The middle Halliwell took the lead, "We ran into them at the museum. They must know something we don't know because they looked like they were ready for a fight. They were right in that case; we were attacked by a demon in the Egyptian exhibit. Things went awry from there.

"Apparently we had interrupted some sort of summoning or liberation ritual. The demon sent all sorts of deadly creatures at us and we…"

Melinda interjected "Animals? I think I know what demon you met. His name's Sertine and he's a demon whose powers allow him to control animals. I found him in the book while you guys were out searching for clues and running into my mortal enemies."

"Were you able to find out what he wants?" asked Wyatt, ignoring the last comment.

"No."

"Whatever it was, I think we saw it. We defeated Sertine, but not before he released some sort of black smoke from two coffins in the exhibit. The smoke may have been demons or it may have been something worse. Hunters do have knowledge in certain areas we don't necessarily like to go into. They could help us, Mel." Chris watched his younger sibling for a reaction.

"Even if they agree to help us now, they'll still want to, and try to, kill us in the end."

The eldest Halliwell held the seniority. "We'll just have to convince them not to. Our main issues right now, is what exactly are we about to deal with. Did you find anything else in the book?" Melinda shook her head. "Then we keep looking. Let's all go up to the attic to discuss what we know, then we rest for the night, and tomorrow we'll destroy evil."

Melinda and Chris nodded, general consensus made, and the younger sibling turned to head back up the stairs. She made her way up with frustrated steps; Chris cleared his throat.

"Mel, you can't just leave these two like that," the male witch called after the retreating female. Seconds later, the Winchesters were able to move back into reality. "Did she just...?" Chris wanted to know.

"I did not think she had the ability to unfreeze people with one finger, let alone _that_ finger," remarked Wyatt.

To be continued…

A/n: Another long one! Yay for me! It would have been out earlier today but I saved it on my computer at work and forgot to email it to myself. I had to go back to work and email it to myself, finish the last few paragraphs, and then edit. It took a little while to get the different computers loaded. Here it is though! Hope everyone enjoyed it! So at the part where Mel first sees the Winchesters again, I totally did type first that she blew them up in a messy little explosion! :p I always planned on her freezing them, but I got a little kick at briefly having her kill Sam and Dean she was so mad. Silly Mel. BTW, still in love with reviews! :heart:

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS

P.S. Is anyone else having difficulties waiting for the end of September?


	5. Power? Power's good I like power

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Supernatural and Charmed too.

A/n: Another Monday night shift and I'm writing fanfiction instead of doing homework. At least I'm not a complete failure because I did do everything except fully read my pages for Psychology (I skimmed them, read definitions, and the summary at the end). So I feel mostly okay with this. Oh and for those of you who are wondering why I'm not working instead of doing homework or writing fanfiction, I am working. It's just my job is mostly sitting at a front desk to watch things, answer the occasional question, and straighten a few things. Other than that we are allowed to play around a bit on the computer. So there. ;) Now I present to you, chapter 5! Oh boy…

Chapter 5: Power? Power's good. I like power. Why do I like power?

Raised by a man like John Winchester, Sam and Dean never had a chance to develop the ability to consider such things as coincidence. Coincidence was the excuse regular folk made when they had no idea how to explain the unexplainable things they hoped they would never run into in their daily lives, or when they were not creative enough to care about explaining things. When he was young, Sam had tried to use the excuse once; his father continued to walk out the door to start the hunt without a glance back and Dean gave Sam the universal sign for no. A Winchester knows enough not to believe in coincidence.

It was obvious to the brothers that their second meeting with Melinda Halliwell had some sort of meaning behind it. The eldest brother knew it was their second chance to finish what they started. The younger one thought along the same lines, but his thoughts were usually deeper than just gut instinct, so he believed that maybe there was a speck of something more to the original case.

"This time, I'll fire. And I won't miss," growled Dean, using muscle memory to pull out his gun and grip it tight. He was all ready to go charging up the stairs after the witch, Sam right there with him, but unfortunately the hunters had momentarily forgotten about their surroundings.

"Gun," Chris said.

Dean was once again confused when his gun disappeared out of his hand.

"You're not going to shoot our sister," the younger Halliwell stated.

"Your sister?" Sam asked.

"Yes," replied Wyatt. "Melinda's our younger sister."

"Your sister's a witch!" the eldest Winchester exclaimed.

If Chris had not already pegged Sam as the smarter brother, Dean just gave the witch a reason to. "Just like us. Our family is a long line of witches," Chris' tone held a layer of sarcasm in its depths.

"Yeah, well, my brother is the only family I've got and we specialize in killing monsters that try to kill us. And she tried to kill us!"

"If you call her a monster one more time, I won't try to kill you, I will kill you." The brunette witch felt his temper rising. Chris Halliwell never let anyone go around harming his family; he stubbornly defended blood.

Wyatt could see his brother becoming more furious with every new conversation with the Winchesters, and he knew he might eventually have to hold Chris back, but the Twice Blessed had antipathy towards imbeciles too.

"I've heard the story a different way," declared Wyatt, "a more plausible way. I heard that after Mel killed some demons who attacked her, she informed you she was a witch and you pulled out your guns to shoot her. She tried to explain to you that she wasn't evil, but when you wouldn't listen, she ran away. In this story, Mel never attacks you. Or does that not sound right to you?"

"She didn't attack us because she couldn't" Dean tried defending Sam and himself.

Chris shook his head, "If Mel wanted to fight back, she would have no problem getting past your guns."

"Then why'd she run?" questioned Sam.

"Because no matter how many stupid things a hunter does, a Halliwell witch never harms an innocent."

"So you keep saying," remarked the shorter hunter.

"Hunters aren't known for their genius."

"I don't need my gun to kill you."

"You're just a regular old Einstein tonight. Come at me then; I have some interesting powers I've always wanted to try on a hunter."

Wyatt knew that now was the point where he needed to take control of the circumstances and his younger brother. He uncrossed his arms and stepped between Dean and Chris.

"Enough!" the Manor may have shaken slightly at that command. "No one is fighting anyone, no one is killing anyone, and no one is shooting anyone. We need to stop this endless, moronic bickering and concentrate on the demons that were just set loose on the city. Chris, give Dean back his gun." The young male tried to interrupt, but his brother's eyes were quick to silence him. "Only give the gun back when Sam and Dean agree not to pull them out around us anymore."

"I'm not agreeing to that," snarked Dean.

"You will not take your guns out unless it is to kill demons."

The eldest Winchester wanted to protest; the power radiating off of the blonde made Dean back off though. Sam nodded and Chris gave back the gun.

"Now, we're going upstairs and we're going to deal with the real problem at hand. Anyone have anything else to say?" Silence. "Let's go."

* * *

"So," Melinda started, as the four males walked into the attic, "whose is the biggest?"

"Mel," Wyatt warned.

"No, I wanna know. You obviously were down there comparing who's got the biggest one of all? So who won? Was it a hunter or was it a witch? Who gets to be the one with the most importance? Who gets to be right?"

"Woah, someone's a little bitchy. Or is it witchy?" Dean stuck his foot in his mouth for probably the tenth time that night.

"Shut the Hell up, Dean Winchester! I have every right to be pissed at the two brothers who tried to kill me and the two brothers who brought my would-be murders to my house!"

"Mel." This time it was not a warning.

"Fine," she ground her teeth together.

Ignoring the still flaring tempers, the blonde witch began the business of comparing notes. "What did you find in the book?"

"What book?" Sam had to know, quenching his thirst for knowledge.

Melinda pointed to the large tome sitting on the pedestal in front of her. "This book. It's called the Book of Shadows. It contains every bit of information you could possibly want on demons, potions, spells, ghosts, and any other supernatural creature you can think of. It's been passed down through our family for more years than I wanna even think about. If we have a question, this book has the answer."

"Wikipedia for witches," Dean quipped.

"It's a little bit more than that, Dean," said the younger hunter. "That book is like dad's journal, only every single powerful person in their family has written something in it. Can I look at it?"

Melinda glanced at Wyatt and he nodded.

"Sure, this is what I found earlier," the young woman told Sam, as he walked over to the podium.

The trio of Halliwell siblings waited with slight anticipation to see what the book would do once the unfamiliar being touched its pages. They were not really taken aback to notice that nothing happened; most hunters were not considered evil by most magical tomes. The tall brunette gently flipped a few pages to consider the work, and then he turned back to the original page to read up on what Melinda already knew.

"This is the demon we fought earlier tonight. Sertine," Sam explored the small paragraph with eagerness. "Wow, there's even information on what type of animals he prefers to summon, what level his power is at, and whether or not he can be destroyed by a spell or a potion."

Dean made his way over to his brother to glance at the page as well, "What's this about the Power of Three? What does that mean?"

"It's the idea that there is power within objects in groups of three." Sam said.

"Right," confirmed the eldest Halliwell. "Some demons require a spell that involves the Power of Three. But in our family the Power of Three refers to the Charmed Ones: three powerful witches who could vanquish any demon. Our mother and two of our aunts were the first generation of Charmed Ones in our family. Chris and I are the second."

"But how can there only be two Charmed Ones when it's the Power of Three?"

Chris jumped in, "Wyatt's what they call, Twice Blessed. It basically means he counts as two people."

"Twice Blessed?" questioned the oldest Winchester brother.

"It's a complicated idea."

"So you guys aren't just any witches?" replied the youngest Winchester brother.

Melinda rolled her brown eyes, "So now you're listening."

"What else can you do?"

"Let's just stick to the book for now. We can get into our person problems later," said Wyatt.

Melinda picked up where Sam left off, "Sertine was a demon who specialized in animal control. He summoned creatures to do his bidding. Most of the time it was small things: annoying pests in people's homes, scaring folks in dark allies with a tiger, that kind of stuff. He's a pretty low level demon. Apparently he was sick of where he sat on the demonic food chain. From what you told me, Wy, I've gathered that he used some sort of summoning ritual to free two beings with more power than his own. I'm guessing it was so that he could use them to take over as top demon."

"Well we stopped him from taking power, but what about the other two?" was Chris' comment.

"So far I haven't found anything about demons being trapped in ancient Egyptian coffins, but I can keep looking."

Wyatt glanced at his wrist, "It's getting late. I think it's time to get some sleep, rest up, and go at this again tomorrow. Then we can be more ready for whatever we're up against." Sporadic, and some reluctant, nods went around the room. "Sam and Dean, one of you can have the guest bedroom and one of you can have the couch downstairs in the living room. I'll let you decide who gets what. Mel will help you settle in."

"But," his sister tried interrupting.

"Guests, Mel. Remember what mom taught us about having guests. If everything else is all set, I'm going to bed. Night Mel. Night Chris."

"Goodnight Wyatt," Melinda said.

"Night Wy," Chris added. "I'm headed to my room too. Goodnight Mel. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Thanks Chris, I'll be fine."

The male witches waved a general goodbye and goodnight to the Winchesters and headed off to their separate rooms for some sleep. Once she could no longer hear her brother's on the creaky, wooden stairs, the young woman turned to her "guests".

"The guest bedroom is the first one on the right when you reach the bottom of these steps and the couch is in the living room. There are blankets and pillows in the room, both on the bed and in the closet. You guys are on your own." Without even a hand gesture or spare glance, Melinda left the hunters to their own devices so that she could go back to ignoring their presence. And maybe get some sleep free of peculiar visions.

"She's not happy with us," Sam remarked.

"Whatever. We're not here to make friends," replied Dean, then after a pause, "'Rock, paper, scissors' for the bed?"

* * *

"Dammit!"

To be continued…

A/n: The heavy dialogue makes these chapters longer than they usually would be. Also, the characters keep going on and I lose control of what they're saying because they take control of what they wanna say. Craziness! We should get back to the action soon though. Hope ya'll like it! See ya next week! (Most likely.)


	6. Okay, you're way too perky

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: Season 5 of Supernatural on DVD is now mine, but I still do not own the rights to Supernatural or Charmed.

A/n: So my jumping back into writing, especially these crossover fics and SPN fics in general, has taken on a life of its own. I seem to be writing more and more than I use to. I love it! I think my notebooks have more fanfics in them then they do notes. I have quite a few projects going on right now, so look forward to those. For now, here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Okay, you're way too perky and you're frightening me.

"I should have chosen paper."

* * *

Having hunted all sorts of things in all sorts of places, Dean had smelled quite a few scents before; none of them ever close to smelling as good as what had just woke him up. Even though his back ached from a night on the couch, the delightful aroma was able to drag his body into the kitchen.

"If that's some crazy witch's brew, I might not even care, it smells so damn good," Dean said when he entered the room

"Actually, it's breakfast," Chris told him, "and it's completely edible."

"On whose terms?"

"Human beings'."

The hunter took a look around. Breakfast was indeed laid out on the island in front of him. Dean scanned the spread and realized there were regular scrambled eggs, regular strips of bacon, regular pieces of toast, and regular pot of coffee sitting there. He almost could not believe how normal it all looked; and how appetizing it all appeared to be.

Without a second glance at Chris, or permission from the other male, Dean grabbed a plate and began to pile food on top. The plate was predominately filled with bacon. Scrambled eggs and a piece of toast were thrown on as an afterthought. He also poured some coffee, left it black. The eldest Winchester was just happy this meal was not convenience store junk or crappy, complimentary, motel muffins.

"Please, help yourself," the brunette witch grumbled. "Hunters."

Dean had no trouble ignoring that comment; instead, he walked off into the dining room. He had sat down, heaved a forkful of eggs in his mouth, and was chewing when Sam stumbled down the stairs. Melinda trailed after him in movements that mirrored the taller brother's.

"Morning, Sammy," well, that is what Dean meant to say through his mouthful of mush. When he quite chewing, he could clearly be heard saying, "Dude, you've gotta try this stuff. It's so good; I'll die a happy man if it's poisoned."

The younger Winchester chose not to reply, but came towards the table anyway. He awkwardly pulled out a chair, and collapsed into it. Melinda once again mirrored his movements at the exact same seconds. Dean ignored the sense of déjà vu he got when he witnessed the Doublemint Twins action because both brunettes looked like crap.

"So maybe the couch isn't so bad after all. Rough night, Sam?"

"More nightmares," groaned the young hunter.

"More visions?" Dean was beginning to get a little more concerned. Sam just nodded.

Even in her rough state, Melinda felt drawn to the conversation. Visions? This was information she could not miss out on. She lifted her head off of the table to speak.

"What do you mean 'visions'?" Chris asked, before his sister could garble out a question.

Now usually the eldest hunter kept his mouth shut when it came to family business, but one: the Halliwells had already shared some of their business with him, two: Sam's visions were what led them to this case, and three: this breakfast was just too damn good. He decided he would tell half of the story. Sam was not at the coherent sentences stage yet this morning.

"Sam here, is a psychic," Dean smiled sarcastically. "Sometimes he gets these visions. First they started out as nightmares. He'd dream something and it would come true. Then he started having them when he was awake. Lately he's been dreaming about bloody battles in ancient Egypt and the museum where we met you. That's what started us on the case."

"Did you get these when I was with you, Sam?" the young, female witch asked. The tall, male hunter nodded. "When did they start?"

"About a year ago," answered Sam.

"You should have told me. I could have helped you better understand what you're going through."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The girl's brother spoke up, "Melinda has premonitions as well. It's one of her powers."

"Don't tell me she's been having the same psychic nightmares too?" said Dean.

"The premonitions have been so physically draining that I knew something major was about to go down," confirmed Melinda. "I'm guessing you've been just as exhausted as I have, Sam."

The Halliwell woman could feel her concern for the man, she once thought she could trust, grow a bit. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have it in her heart to look at the Winchesters with less anger. _'I need to stop being so damn much like my father,'_ she thought. "If you ever need anyone to talk to about all of this, I would be willing to listen. As long as you promise not to try and shoot me afterwards."

"Can't make any promises," Melinda could not tell if Sam was being sarcastic or not with his comment. But then he put his head down on the table and groaned, so it no longer really mattered; the moment had passed.

"So we're back on the same page: Sam and Mel are both psychic compasses who pointed us in the direction of bad mojo," remarked Dean. "Can we just go back to enjoying breakfast now? I need more bacon."

"The bacon will have to wait," Wyatt had suddenly appeared in the dining room and in the conversation. "I just heard a jingle. Pru needs us at Magic School."

'_Jingle?'_ Sam mouthed to his older brother at the opposite end of the table.

'_Magic School?'_ Dean mouthed back.

"Did she say what it's about?" the middle witch wanted to know.

"Only that it's important. We need to orb over there right away."

The Winchesters shared a simultaneous moan.

"I'll never get use to it," affirmed Dean. He maybe regretted eating so much meat right about now.

To be continued…

A/n: Later than usual for Thursdays but I got off of work late and then got distracted by my roommate reading TFLN. Shorter too but we also just got two long chapters previously. Hoped you liked it though! We get to see more Halliwells soon. Yay! Thanks for all the lovely reviews as usual, and I look forward to more. I loved all the feedback I got from the Q and A. We'll just have to see how events unfold!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	7. You call that magic?

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of…nothing. I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

A/n: Not gonna lie, completely forgot Thursday existed. Last week, my week went from Wednesday to Friday. Thursday was left in limbo. I hate it when I lose track of the days of the week. Happens quite often in college. But here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: You call that magic?

Deciding it would be rather difficult to pry Dean away from his cherished meal, the group allowed him to shovel the last couple of forkfuls down the hatch, also allowing Melinda and Sam to head back upstairs to revive themselves. It took neither the hungry hunter, nor the sapped psychics long to get their acts together. Once they were all ready to take the trip to Magic School, Melinda took the time to convince her brothers to take the door instead of orbing. She reasoned there would be less vomiting that way.

"Can you randomly make doors like that pop up all the time?" Sam asked. "Because I'd rather travel by door, than by orbing."

"The door to Magic School is unique. It appears when a good magical being needs it to; they just have to summon it," the eldest Halliwell clarified. "Orbing is more versatile."

Sam and Dean had accepted the idea of a door suddenly appearing where there was not one before. The brothers had even accepted the idea of said door leading to a place that was not in the same physical location as where the door first appeared. But it is one thing to accept the idea; it is a whole other horse of a different color to accept the reality of a magical door that transports you through dimensions.

The group began on the steps of the Manor's main staircase, and walked through a door to end up in a magnificent hallway that Dean thought reminded him of Hogwarts. Coincidence? Not that he read _Harry Potter_ or anything. For two hunters who spent their time on earthly planes, this was a jarring experience. Sam stared down one end of the hallway; then stared down the other.

"Let me guess," he remarked. "You can walk down the hallway in either direction and never really get to the end?"

"What?" Dean asked.

Chris nodded, "it's a common magical illusion. But don't just go opening doors at random. Some are locked for a reason and others, well, they just haven't gotten around to being locked yet."

"We're headed this way," Wyatt led the Winchesters to the right.

"So, Magic School, huh?" the shorter hunter observed. "We gonna run into any wizards on their way to Quidditch practice?" Okay, so he may have seen a film or two. It may have just been Dean, or the after effects of inter-dimensional travel, but Sam seemed a little excited at the idea of seeing young teens carrying broomsticks.

"Most students don't have the ability to levitate themselves or objects, and those that do play much more interesting sports that don't involve flying around on cleaning implements," the female witch was maybe a little surprised that Dean read _Harry Potter_. She had pegged Sam as the more book-loving brother. "Magic School is a place where witches, wizards, and other supernatural creatures can come to in order to learn the craft and control their powers. Some start real young; others start attending after they've graduated from their mortal high school. It really just depends on the person and their powers."

"And you were top of your class, weren't you?" Dean smirked.

"Actually, I only went here for a year. Right after high school. But I couldn't wait to get out on my own, so I left after about eight months. Wyatt and Chris both went here for a little while. Now it's just two of our cousins. The school's run by their godmother actually."

Sam jumped in. "Is that Pru?"

"Pru's our cousin. Her real name's Prudence, but no one calls her that. She's two years younger than me. Then there's her sister Christine: only 16 years old. Billie's a family friend, and she runs Magic School. Took over after our father, who took over after our aunt."

"Who are you guys? The magical mob? You guys seem to have every job covered by a family member." The eldest Winchester was beginning to think that there was even more left to be discovered about just what exactly the Halliwells were involved with.

"Let's just say it's a long story that involves time travel, betrayal, evil siblings, and the powers that be," remarked Chris.

Sam and Dean were almost certainly about to ask more questions, considering the vagueness of Chris' comment, but Wyatt had steered the group to a large set of double doors that were now opening as if my magic. Where do you think the guy who invented those little electronic pads in front of automatic doors got the idea? He had seen his neighbor practicing telekinesis one night and first thought he was going crazy; then he realized that if a person had money from inventing something, it did not matter if he or she was crazy or not.

The room was large and open. Each wall, and there were more than four, was massive bookshelves lined with books, and windows. There were a couple tables, some desks, and a couch (a few people were in the room, using the furniture). But what the Winchesters were then led to was the large table at the opposite end of the room. A middle-aged woman and a younger female were smiling at their arrival.

"Hey Pru," Chris greeted his younger cousin and both Halliwell brothers hugged her.

"Chris. Wyatt," she replied, smiling. "It's been a while, Mel."

Melinda nodded in agreement because it had been a while, and the two female witches shared a hug as well. The cousins had missed one another.

"Who are your friends, guys?" Billie asked.

"That's Sam and that's Dean. Winchester. They're brothers, helping us with a little investigation," explained Melinda to the blonde woman she had know since birth.

"They're hunters," Chris supplied.

"Don't ask," Wyatt added.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Sam and Dean. I'm Billie Jenkins and this is Pru Halliwell. Billie shook hands with the brothers and, even though she was a bit reluctant, Pru shook hands too.

Unfortunately, disregarding the pleasantries, the eldest Halliwell knew that the visit was not social. They had a major problem to take care of and hopefully Pru's problem was an easy fix so that the group could get back to nabbing ancient demons (or whatever they were; they still had not answered that question). "Why'd you call us, Pru? Is there something going on here at Magic School?"

"It's more than a problem," admitted the young witch. "It's a disaster."

"Two teachers have gone missing. And we're worried more might disappear as well," Billie verbalized.

"They didn't just take an impromptu vacation down to the sunshine state?" questioned the short-haired Winchester.

Pru shook her head. "We wish. But this looks more demonic then stress-related. Think you could check things out, Wy?"

Wyatt frowned. "I'll see what we can turn up, but Pru, we've got our own demonic issues right now. Big ones. You sure you guys can't call Henry or the twins?"

"They said they would keep their ears open, but they've got school to worry about."

"Alright. Maybe I'll have Ollie check things out. Thanks for telling us. You two be careful. And watch out for Christine."

"We'll be fine, Wyatt," Billie reassured the young man. "I won't let anything happen to Pru or Christine. What about you guys? Do you need our help with your case?"

Chris answered for his brother, "we've got it covered. There are five of us; we can handle it."

To be continued…

A/n: Updating is getting quite sporadic, isn't it? My excuse: busy. It happens. Speaking of Quidditch, I actually do see students on their way to practice quite often at my school. Well, hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to any reviews!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	8. You can't fight this Not this

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

A/n: Two weeks, yeah, college student, busy. Whatevs. Anyway I'm glad ya'll are still with me. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: You can't fight this. Not this.

"You don't suppose these disappearances have anything to do with what we're chasing right now, do you?" Sam posed a new question for the group of paranormal crime-solvers to mull over.

Wyatt and Chris shared a look from across two sides of the kitchen.

"What could the connection be?" asked the eldest Halliwell.

"Maybe whatever was unleashed is taking the teachers," Dean replied.

"But why?" his brother looked puzzled.

"Power," Wyatt stated the word with conviction, as if he knew the thoughts of monsters. Chris nodded, agreeing with his brother's assumption.

"So should we treat this as one case or two?" the only girl in the room entered the conversation.

"We focus on the demons, or whatever they are. Pru and Billie will figure out what to do about the teachers. If they can't, we'll help them. _After_ we take care of our own mess." The eldest Halliwell sibling made the final decision.

Sam and Dean shared a look from across different ends of the table.

Gathered together in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor, the group of demon-fighters was planning their next step. Immediately after returning from Magic School, they all agreed to sit down for a chat.

"So what do we do now?" Melinda asked.

"I'm going to pour some coffee. Anybody else want any?" offered Chris.

"Sure, thanks," said Sam. Dean pointed to himself and just nodded, using his gestures.

Chris looked to his siblings: Wyatt nodded and Melinda shook her head. The middle sibling set to work getting out mugs and condiments. The discussion continued while he went about pouring the freshly brewed caffeine.

"Are you up for taking another look at the book, Mel?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know if it'll be any help though. Maybe if I had more information about what we're after. Maybe if my visions weren't being so exasperatingly ambiguous."

"I'm sure you'll get their meaning in time."

"But how much time do we have left?"

"Sammy here'll help you with your little book," the shorter Winchester jumped in. "His visions aren't much help either, and I feel better knowing he's doing research rather than psychic stuff. He's probably salivating at the thought of getting back to that book anyway. Sam seems to love books more than he loves women."

"We can't all be two-star Casanova's, Dean," Sam always had a snarky reply for his brother's mocking.

Chris began handing out the coffees, setting the cream and sugar in the center of the table.

"Thanks. Hey Mel, how about you and I go check out the book now?" the tall hunter spoke, as he added creamer to his coffee.

"Salivating," remarked Dean.

"We can leave the cavemen here to discuss beers and women in great non-existential depth." Melinda smiled while nodding her head. She and Sam quickly got up from the table, walked out of the kitchen, and headed up to the attic.

* * *

"Are you watching TV?"

Melinda looked over at the podium. "Well I could be looking at the Book with you, but then I'd be taking all the fun away from you. Dean wasn't lying when he said your eyes light up around this stuff. Research really suits you."

"Don't tell me I have to put up with teasing from both my brother and you now," replied the Winchester boy.

"Consider it payback, for trying to kill me."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

* * *

"You mean you actually used a bench-top saw to cut off a vampire's head?" Chris' tone was incredulous.

"Didn't have my machete," Dean answered. "So do you really own _the_ Excalibur?"

The Twice-Blessed son chuckled in amusement. He got that question a lot. "Yeah. It comes with the title 'Twice-Blessed'."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"No one really knows," the brunette witch confessed.

"No one knows?"

"Not really," agreed Wyatt.

Three mugs of cold coffee sat in the center of the kitchen table. Five and a half empty beer bottles sat next to the three males.

* * *

"Shh, Sam, wait. Listen to this." The young witch turned up the small television set's volume.

"Two bodies were found in the park today after a couple stumbled onto them during a short stroll. What appears to be unique about this case though, is that both bodies appear to be mummified. No one is certain how this mummification came about or why a killer would go to such lengths to preserve his victims like this. But the main question is: Does San Francisco have a new serial killer on the loose?" a female reporter, standing in front of a taped off crime scene, spoke to her audience.

Melinda gasped.

_Suddenly a door appeared in a small clearing of the San Francisco Park. Two people, donning black robes, stepped out of the door and into the brisk air surrounding the park. The magical door had barely closed itself, when a pair of beasts encountered the teachers. The lioness was golden with lean muscles rippling beneath the fur. The cobra was midnight black and supernaturally larger than the lioness. When the animals morphed into a man and woman, wearing garb once popular in ancient Egyptian times, the Magic School instructors drew upon their own powers._

_One teacher tried to make the tree branches above the man (once a snake) to reach out and capture its prey. The man simply batted the wood away. His partner smiled, clearly amused at the witch's efforts. The other teacher created a projection of himself to cause confusion for the enemy. The woman (once a lion) brushed past the projection, causing it to burst into flames. _

_Wasting no more time with their helpless victims, the serpent-man held out his hand. Instantly the two teachers became still, powerless against their foe. Ancient looking bandages began to wrap the professors from head to toe. Once they were fully covered, the pair of shapeshifters reached out to the pair of newly created mummies. _

_It only took seconds for the powers of the teachers to be transferred to the couple. Task completed, the malevolent creatures turned to smoke and disappeared into the night. Two dried mummies fell to the ground in the empty park._

Melinda opened her eyes.

"What's wrong? What is it, Mel?" a concerned young Winchester queried.

The young witch ignored him and ran to the Book. She shoved the man aside and began to rapidly flip through pages. Sam watched from a short distance, worried and confused.

All of a sudden Melinda stopped turning pages.

"I'm really glad that you're actually sorry and that you're not going to try to kill me again, but I don't know if any of us are going to survive this."

To be continued…

A/n: Done. I hope everyone likes it. Finally we're getting close to the real information and the real action. As always, I love reviews. Until next time then.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	9. Average Every Day Sane Psycho

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

A/n: I'm alive! Until you all kill me… So I sincerely owe everyone my deepest apologies. When I started this fic, updates were supposed to come weekly or biweekly. The last update was not two weeks ago. But I do have a good reason for not updating until now. When this chapter originally should have been uploaded, something happened that I thought was going to end up being really bad. I kind of thought my whole future was over. It turned out that things could be settled without too much bloodshed. I am still a little upset about what happened, even though things are mostly okay now, and things have moved on. After the battle was over I thought I would once more be able to work on this fic. Unfortunately it was not meant to be and I faced some other issues. Mostly the usual college student issues. Anyway, after this trouble died down a bit, Spring Break appeared! I thought, "This is it! My chance to work on fics!" So I went to go find this fic to continue working on it but once again fate, the blond bitch, was not on my side. You see I save my files on my school's network so that I can access my work on both my laptop and other computers around campus. Well, during Spring Break the whole network crashed and I thought I had lost everything. Luckily the techs were able to recover all the files and, now that it's summer break, I can finally continue with Worshiped like Winchesters! Yay! So sorry, sorry, sorry for the loooooong wait, and my little rant, but I hope you will like this next chapter and those to come! Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 9: Average Every Day Sane Psycho

"What did you see?" asked Sam, in a quiet and gentle voice that seemed contrary to the urgency in Melinda's voice. "Tell me about the vision. I know post-premonition fear when I see it; it's stared back at me from the bathroom mirror before."

"I know what happened to those teachers," the young witch whispered before finding her voice. "They aren't missing. They were killed."

"You saw what happened? They're dead? By who, or what?"

"Them," Melinda declared, pointing at the open pages of the potent book.

Sam made his way back over to the podium, and craned his head to study the page Melinda was pointing to. When he saw what was pictured there, he glanced back up to confirm that that was what Melinda was really trying to indicate. And she nodded at the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Gods? You saw Egyptian gods?" Sam's voice held disbelief.

"A giant serpent and a blood-thirsty lion with the abilities to turn human and mummify their prey?" the young witch had to explain. "I can tell you that they were not shapeshifters with an Egypt kink. I saw them, Sam. I _felt _them. They were way more powerful than any other creature I've seen before. And they killed those teachers to steal their powers. They mummified them! Those bodies in the park? Those were teachers at Magic School!"

"Mel, are you sure? Maybe they really were shapeshifters."

"Do you know of any shapeshifters with the ability to steal magical powers?"

"No, but…gods? Why would gods want to steal powers from humans? Wouldn't they be powerful enough as it is? I mean, they are gods after all."

Melinda sighed, shaking her head. None of this really seemed like it was making sense, but she knew that with a little more digging, the real meaning behind these events would become apparent. And she had a strong feeling that she was not going to like the finished puzzle when they found all the pieces.

"Maybe they're weak from being entombed for so long?" Melinda suggested.

Sam did not look convinced; Melinda's words lacked the force that would make them compelling. Her face also revealed her reluctance to trust even her own words.

"If they have the ability to shapeshift and the ability to transfer magic, I wouldn't call them weak," the tall male concluded.

"I wouldn't call them weak either, Sam. More so by what I felt than what I saw. They felt cruel, and they felt strong enough to act on that cruelty in ways that I don't even want to think of."

"We have to stop them. But how do you kill an Egyptian God?" Sam looked back down at the Book, hoping for the answer to a problem that seemed impossible. "Dean and I have dealt with Pagan gods before, but I doubt ancient gods from the land of the pyramids will go down as easy. Have you guys ever dealt with anything like this before?"

"Our parents and aunts did. Once. Well sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"The creatures they fought weren't gods. They were Titans."

"Titans? As in the Greek Titans?"

"Yes."

"And how did that go?"

"Not good."

"But your family won right? I mean, obviously we don't have evil Titans running around causing chaos and mayhem."

Still standing next to the Book, Melinda quickly glanced down and back up, searching for the answers and looking into the past. Then she started to explain, "We did. But not after a lot of people were killed. And in order to go up against the Titans, my father had to give my mom and her sisters the powers of the Greek gods. They had to declare themselves gods in order to have enough power to defeat the Titans. They almost went crazy with the power. My mom practically destroyed San Francisco. The only reason they were able to calm down enough to give up the powers was that my dad can be pretty persuasive when he needs to be."

"Do you think we can use those powers again?"

"I don't think we should try. And even if we did, those powers are locked up tight in a place that we can't get to, even if we really wanted to."

"So what can we do?"

The youngest Winchester was a little surprised when his witchy companion gave him a smile, wiping away both of their previous frowns.

"We do what we do best, Sam. We keep researching and find a way to kill these monsters so that more people don't get hurt. You know, the family business."

* * *

Two dark columns of deep, black smoke rushed into a dry cave. As the two columns shifted and changed into the forms of two human-looking creatures, many torches, suddenly alit with flames, began to illuminate the mountain dwelling. The firelight danced across the features of two angry gods, making the beings appear even more ancient and wrathful looking.

The female wasted no time in conjuring up an elaborate golden chair with royal-colored pillows that she coolly sank into; she pulled her legs up and into the chair, curling herself into a position reminiscent of a relaxed feline. The male took to crossly pacing the dirt floor in long, sinuous strides, leaving behind him a serpentine trail of footsteps.

"What's got your tail in a knot?" the brunette woman with golden skin questioned her partner.

"The powers of two measly school teachers are not going to be enough," replied the man with a sharp-toothed sneer.

"Relax," she purred. "We can get more."

"This is taking too long," he hissed.

Rolling her eyes, the female sighed. "Well, do you want it done fast? …or do you want it done right?"

"I want it done!" he hollered. "Did you forget how long we were imprisoned for? For centuries we 'slept' in those sarcophagi. And for centuries, our jailers have been relaxing in their freedom and supposed safety. They mock and jest at us, laughing and pointing at us in our tombs. Then displaying us in our prisons so that all the lowly mortals can smile at our pain. All will pay for what we have suffered!"

Having watched her enraged partner spew venomous words for long enough, the antiquated goddess arouse from her lush cushions and strode over to her fellow immortal.

"Of course," her voice calmly rubbed against his ears as she leaned against his back and draped her arms around his neck. "We will have our revenge. But only if we do everything perfectly…" she slowly soothed his frenzy.

* * *

Sam turned when he heard the creaking wood. Then he suddenly realized what Melinda meant and his eyes lit up. He smiled back at the young witch.

"Magic School is bound to have more answers," Melinda said, walking over to the wooden door that had materialized against one of the attic walls.

"You really can summon this thing whenever and wherever you want," marveled Sam.

"It definitely comes in handy," the young women smirked. "So, are you up for another trip?"

"What about Dean and your brothers?"

"We're just going to the library, Sam. We'll check out a few books and be back before they've finished their next beer. Once we bring the books back, then we'll get them to help us. Chris is pretty good at research too. There are evil gods running around on the loose that we need to eliminate and we need answers in order to do that."

Without waiting for the positive reply she knew she was going to get, Melinda tugged on the handle and swung open the door.

A second later, two sinister shadows billowed into the attic. The smoke quickly took the appearances of the two human forms that radiated inhuman power.

Sam whipped around to face the new threat, pulling his gun out in the process. However, the enemy was faster than Sam's honed hunter's reflexes. The gun was wrenched from his grasp as if an invisible tail had smacked his hand, causing the weapon to be flung across the room. Before Sam could recover, he himself was thrown into a back wall when the female god struck.

The young witch tried to intervene with her telekinesis, but Sam crashed into an old chair that crumbled under his masculine weight. So Melinda threw out her hands instead and the great goddess felt a small explosion on her right shoulder—the attack did not faze her in the slightest. Melinda gasped when golden eyes caught her gaze.

On the opposite side of the room, Sam jumped to his feet in record time. He was about to make a move for his gun, but a figure orbing in blocked his path.

"Get down!" Christopher Halliwell yelled.

Sam crouched low behind the youngest Charmed One and watched in amazement as Chris unleashed his power. Telekinetic wave after wave began to bombard the two gods. The psychic energy was so strong that the mortal hunter could actually see the hazy outline of each wave Chris sent out. Soon lightning and bullets joined the fray when Wyatt and Dean burst through the attic door, running to Chris' side. Sam felt warm metal in his palm when his brother, still firing his own gun, placed an extra berretta in Sam's hand.

Growling at the onslaught they were receiving, the Egyptian immortals realized they were getting nowhere. The two were still recovering from their entombment and had no desires to face neither witches nor hunters so soon. Besides, there were easier marks out there. The evil figures made a prompt retreat. The smell of charred ashes and heat-baked sand filled the room.

Dean turned to his brother.

"You alright?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah…" the younger Winchester took his older brother's hand and was pulled back up to a standing position. "What about…" Sam trailed off and looked to where Melinda had last been before the fight began.

"Oh my god, Mel…"

To be continued…

A/n: Well, I gotta go to bed. I hope you guys enjoyed the much awaited ninth chapter of WlW. I'd love reviews, even if some are angry. I deserve it. :P And really, thanks if people waited and waited, and decided to stick with it. People here are so amazing!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	10. Can you two get it under control?

Worshiped like Winchesters

Disclaimer: I own neither Charmed nor Supernatural.

A/N: It has been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize. But enough of my sob stories! That's not why you're here (if you still are here)! You're here for more Winchester/Halliwell mayhem! So here it is! Let's get witchy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Can you two get it under control?

It was as if the room had been thrown into slow motion, when three heads turned toward where the fourth was looking.

"Shit!" Dean cursed when he saw what his brother had noticed, now that the chaos had died down.

Propped up against the back wall of the attic was something human in shape, but the figure was wrapped head to toe in long strips of old linen. The young witch had been covered completely in the stuff. The four men stared, cursing at the mummified Melinda.

Chris quickly went to his sister, reaching out to tear the bandages away from her face. But when his hand reached a spot centimeters from the cloth, an electric force gathered, shot out, and flung Chris across the room. The male witch gathered himself together, moving bits of broken wood from the chair that had been his landing gear, and sat up.

"Now there's a forcefield that works."

"Chris," Wyatt started.

"Is she…?" Sam could not finish.

"She's not dead," replied the youngest Halliwell brother. "Obviously she's not okay; but she's not dead. I think these wrappings are more for preservation of her life and powers, than they are a burial thing."

"So she'll be alright in there?" Dean looked uneasy.

The four men shared a look. There was an _'I hope so'_ in their eyes.

Chris ventured a question, "Wyatt, you want a go?"

"I believe Mel will be alright, and I know better than most people how powerful forcefields can be. I think we should start concentrating on vanquishing whatever did this to her. Then she should be set free."

"What the hell were those things?" asked Dean.

"Gods," said Sam, still a little shaken up. "Egyptian gods."

"What was that, Sammy? You've got to be joking."

"You saw how powerful those things were, Dean!" The taller of the Winchester boys threw his hands up with his exclamation; then he dropped one to his side and the other to the back of his head. "Mel found them in the Book…right before we were attacked. Her and I were going to head to Magic School for more information when those two freaks appeared."

Blinking his hazel eyes, Wyatt made his way over to the ancient tome; it was still open to the pages Melinda had gazed upon just moments before. On the other side of the room, Chris Halliwell hovered next to his sister with his arms crossed and his face scowling as his brother read.

"_Stemming from a civilization with a fascination with death, powerful creatures known as the Egyptian Gods were born. Ra, was the first and, though extremely powerful, was mostly neutral when it came to battle. He was eventually overruled by his own children. Other gods, like Apophis and Sekhmet gained so much evil magic that the pharaohs of the time had to imbue themselves with different kinds of magic in order to trap the evil gods. In the end, if a pharaoh had enough power, he himself could become a god in the afterlife."_

"You said these things appeared right before you were going to leave for Magic School?" Chris tried to clarify.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Mel had a premonition about those two missing teachers. She said that the gods had been the ones to attack them."

His older brother started to conclude, "So then they're the ones after all of the teachers."

"Mel summoning the door was probably what called them here. They most likely attacked because they thought that either one or both of you were from Magic School." Wyatt summed up what was causing the gears to turn in all of their heads.

A loud crash came from the downstairs foyer of the first floor. It was enough to make all of their heads jerk up.

"What was that?" Dean began reaching for his gun.

"I think it was the front door," answered the blonde brother.

"Halliwell! You home, scrawny witch boy?" Their surprise guest suddenly yelled up to them.

To the surprise, and growing curiosity of the Winchesters, the eldest Halliwell let out a deep chuckle. He seemed to be laughing at Chris. "That sounds like, Bianca," he said.

The brown-haired male huffed at his chuckling older brother and turned to the door.

"Let's just go see what she wants."

Wyatt was still laughing low in his throat as he joined his brother so that they could head out of the attic together. They ignored the two hunters, almost appearing to have forgotten them, but at least one of the hunters had not forgotten them. Dean started to make his way over to follow them when Sam threw a hand up to the shorter man's shoulder to stop him.

"Dude, where are you going?" asked the taller of the two.

"With them. This totally looks like it's gonna be funny. I might even see a witch get his ass kicked by a girl. There is no way I am missing it."

"What about Mel?"

"You stay up here and watch her. Just don't summon any more evil Elizabeth Taylor's, okay Sammy?"

He brushed the hand off of his shoulder and jogged a bit to catch up with the Halliwell brothers who were well on their way toward downstairs and the pissed off woman waiting for them by the front door.

Clad in her customary black leather outfit, made for the battle and killing of witches specifically, Bianca had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face while she watched the Charmed Ones and Dean Winchester walk down the stairs. At the sight of her, Chris' frown deepened, Wyatt's smirk spread, and Dean's eyes bulged. All three of them wondered why she was here.

Chris took the lead, standing in front of his brother and their other guest so that he could face Bianca head on.

"What are you doing here, Bianca?" he questioned.

Her reply was sarcastic and biting. "Nice to see you too, Halliwell."

"You usually don't make house calls. What's different this time?" The middle Halliwell knew that he and his friends did not have time for this. He had to find a way to save his sister, and the whole world.

"Right down to business, then. I like that quality in my enemies. Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's some major magical badness running around out there. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?

"Anyway, it's pretty powerful. And I'm not about to get caught in the middle of it. My family and I have decided not to go after it; not like we've been contracted to anyway. But I bet the Charmed Ones would be powerful enough to stop them. Maybe take them down for good. So here…"

The brown-haired woman in the black outfit reached into her bag to pull out an equally as black book. She wasted no time handing it to Chris.

"Why are you giving me the Grimiore?"

"It's not just our Grimiore. That thing contains spells from the Book of Thoth itself. Maybe you can find one to invoke the right…powers."

As she said those last words, she flickered her eyes over to the lone hunter for a brief moment; then she was back to Chris' green eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Bianca. I know how important this book is to your family."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not here for you, Halliwell. Just kill these things, will you? Then I can go back to killing you and your family."

Even though she spoke such threatening words, they almost seemed to have more joke to them than meaning. It was well known that she had often made attempts on the Halliwell lives, but each attempt became less and less forceful; it was as if she was simply doing it because she said she would and not because she actually wanted to accomplish her mission.

"You can try," Chris smiled right at her.

Bianca tried not to keep her answering smirk from fading into a genuine smile.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Well, what did you think? Was anyone surprised that the interesting Bianca made an appearance? I have mixed feelings about that girl (who doesn't when it's a hot girl hanging around one of our even more hot boys?), but she makes Chrissy happy. Again, sorry for the extremely long delay between chapters. Now go get ready for the next new episode of Supernatural, even though the premiere was last night. But please, no spoilers of Season 9 for me, I did not get to watch it yet. Til next time!


End file.
